


Indelible Ink

by videogamedoc87



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Businessman!Burr, Gen, tattoo artist!alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/videogamedoc87/pseuds/videogamedoc87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginnings of an AU?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indelible Ink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holograms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holograms/gifts).



> Thanks to holograms for the prompt. I really think I might expand this someday. This is my first foray into Alex/Aaron. Woo!!!

Aaron walked past the tattoo shop everyday and had never paid attention to it; until the name changed to Revolutionary Tattoos and all of a sudden there was a lot of business going in and out, people with tattoos and piercings clogging up the sidewalk.

 

One man in particular caught Aaron’s eye, he had full sleeves on both arms and they were bright splashes of color against the black wife beater he always wore, no matter the temperature outside, and his dark hair that was forever in a bun. 

  
  
Aaron ran a hand unconsciously over the tattoo on his bicep maybe it was finally time to get it finished.  


End file.
